


“you drank shampoo?”

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 Cop-Con, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: Rosa doesn’t reply as she gazes around the hotel for a brief moment before looking back to Jake. “How’d it taste?”He hesitates with his response for a moment before tilting his head slightly. “A little like strawberry, a little like lavender and a lot like soap.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	“you drank shampoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea when shampoo accidentally got into my mouth earlier... so you can already tell this is random.
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for not updating the squad and MWUAS recently, it’s just I haven’t really had the motivation to write anything and I’m also spending quite a lot of time preparing for my mock exams next week and the week after so I haven’t had a lot of writing time anyway. I promise though I haven’t abandoned them I just haven’t had the time, I hope you understand ❤️

The music filled the hotel room from wall to wall and the amount of alcohol in Jake’s system was making him believe the floor was vibrating. However, there was a strong possibility it was anyway so he might as well have been feeling the carpet under his feet shake to the beat of the music.   
  
Everything around where the squad was gathered seemed a little blurred and he couldn’t focus on one thing at a time - which he notes is definitely the byproduct of hosting a “rave” party against their captains orders. 

Just then Rosa grasps his attention loudly, her voice just going over the speakers spilling out the tunes. 

“Hey! I’ve got a brilliant idea!” She screams, smiling widely to her partner. 

Jake lifts his head and smiles back. “Yeah, what’s that?” He asks.

The female detective then turns around and disappears into the crowd of people crammed into the tiny hotel room. A few moments later she reappears, this time holding a small bottle in her hand. 

“I dare you fifty-cents you can’t drink this entire bottle of shampoo.” 

Jake scrunches his nose up. “Shampoo?” He wonders.

Rosa nods, putting the bottle into his hand. “Go on, I dare ya.”   
  
It must have been the alcohol in his system because the next thing he notices is that he’s unscrewing the cap and laughing to himself. “I’d do it for twenty-five.” He says to himself quietly before pouring the slime-like liquid down his throat.

It’s just a small hotel bottle, so he’s finished with it within a matter of seconds. Once the substance is consumed, Jake throws the now empty bottle to the hotel floor, looking incredibly prideful of himself. 

He puts his hand out proudly. “Pay up.” 

Rosa sighs before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out fifty-cents. “I didn’t really think you’d do it.” 

Jake shrugs, putting the change into his own pocket. “Why not?”

“Because it’s shampoo.” Rosa replies.

“So?” Jake asks

Rosa doesn’t reply as she gazes around the hotel for a brief moment before looking back to Jake. “How’d it taste?”

He hesitates with his response for a moment before tilting his head slightly. “A little like strawberry, a little like lavender and a lot like soap.”   
  


_(”I want to show you a picture from last night that really upset me.” _Holt had said the following day when the board meeting had been sabotaged by some random person Jake had never met before.

_”Okay but in my defense, Rosa bet me fifty-cents that I could drink all that shampoo.”_ Jake responded causally._  
_

_“That’s not what I wanted to — you drank shampoo?” _  
  


_“What? No! You’re the one farting bubbles.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my life-line


End file.
